


jealous

by sonnet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet/pseuds/sonnet
Summary: 毒液在思考什么是地球人的嫉妒





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> 毒艾 丹艾 3p（伪） 肉（伪）

Eddie从电影院走了出来，和Venom一起看电影是他最愚蠢的决定，从头到尾没有一刻停歇的疑问让他身心俱疲，他都不知道结尾是什么！

       

**Eddie** **，** **Eddie** **，刚刚那个男人为什么要打主角？**

 

“因为他是女主的前男友，他嫉妒男主。”

 

**嫉妒男主** **?** **为什么要嫉妒？男主比他更** **loser** **。**

 

“这种说不清楚，以后就会了解的。”

 

**Eddie** **，这是敷衍，你……是丹尼！对了，你是** **Anne** **的前男友，你要去打他一顿吗？**

 

“当然不，我们不是这样的关系，而且他和Anne已经分手了！”

 

**所以他来打你了吗？放心我会狠狠揍他一顿的，然后吃了他。**

 

“不可以！”Eddie准备转身就走，可是Dan医生发现了他。

 

“Eddie，好久不见，你还好么？”Dan追上了Eddie，向他打了招呼，他看起来有些憔悴，看来和Anne分手让他不太好过。

 

“还行，我很抱歉听说你和Anne分开了……”

 

“她说要重新审视下我们的关系”他拳头不由的握紧，小声加了一句，“或许我也是。”

 

**他准备打你啦！** 说着Venom就伸出了手，将Dan拉近的小巷里。

 

“Venom！给我住手！”

 

Venom停下来手，但他并没有离开和Dan接触。

 

**Eddie** **，他满脑袋都是你。他把你做成了一道菜，你的样子看起来很好吃！**

Eddie一怔，难道Dan医生真这么恨自己，准备把自己肢解了。但并不想深究，今天一天已经够混乱了，“你快放了他，我们回去啦。”

 

毒液露出了头来，“不”，他想了想，将两人一起拉回Eddie的小屋。

 

“Venom，你到底要干什么！”Eddie揉了下自己酸痛的肩膀，然后去查看已经呆若木鸡的医生了。

 

“它，它是那个寄生虫？”Dan突然回国神来，然后他又被一拳打到了墙角。

 

“Venom，快住手！”

 

“Dan，你还好么，啊，”刚想去查看Dan的Eddie被Venom整个拉进了卧室，他看着Venom去用黑色的粘液把自己固定在床上，然后慢慢爬了出去。这是Venom第一次主动离开自己！

 

**我喜欢你的梦境，** **Eddie** **哭的很可爱。** Venom爬到了Dan的身上。

 

“你想干什么？”Dan只觉得身体不受自己控制，开始猛烈的颤动。

 

**快告诉我怎么让** **Eddie** **露出那样的表情！不然我就杀了你！**

“你是谁！”Dan发现自己身体自动的走了起来。

Venom，他慢慢走到了Eddie身边，他记得是这样的。他撕开了Eddie的牛仔裤后，割开了他的棉质内裤，他直接握上了那个趴在草丛中休憩的家伙。

 

“痛！Fxck！你们在干什么？”Eddie觉得自己快疯了！

 

“不是这样的！”Dan突然惊醒过来，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你会伤到他的，让我来。”

 

**我会治好他。** 虽然这么说，但Vemon并不真想伤到Eddie，他放开了对手的控制权，开始观察医生的做法。

 

Dan不知道自己在做什么，他自从第一次见到Eddie开始就满脑子都是他，他想抱着他，轻抚他，所以当Anne和自己分手时，自己也只有以后很难见到Eddie感觉。但现在他可以做一切想做的事。

Dan不知道毒液有放大宿主欲望的功能，他只知道自己现在可以去抚慰他，亲吻他。他轻轻揉搓刚刚收到巨大冲击的小Eddie，让它慢慢充血变硬。

 

“oh，你们到底在干什么，快放了我！”受到身下的刺激，Eddie忍不住呻吟了。

 

**他叫的真好听。**

还有更好听的，Dan空出来那只手迷恋地抚摸着他粗壮有力的腰肢，然后他挺身咬上了那两颗赤褐色的宝石。

“我的天！”

Dan突然又被拉飞，狠狠地撞在了墙上。

 

**你把** **Eddie** **弄疼了。**

而Eddie这边则由于Venom突然的动作，Dan并不锋利的指甲狠狠划过自己的阴茎，疼痛中带着刺激让他眼角分泌出了液体。

 

“他喜欢这个。你看他哭了。”不知道为什么，Dan发现自己不觉得疼痛，他重新爬到了Eddie的身上，擦拭掉了他脸上的泪痕。吻了上去。

 

Eddie只看到Venom的神秘、看熟了还觉得很可爱的脸凑了上来。该死，这应该是他们第二次接吻了。他的舌头如触手般在Eddie的口腔里摸索着，寻找每一个刺激点。Eddie只觉得口水止不住流了出来。

Venom一路沿着水渍的流向轻舔着，允吸着，他们来到了最美丽的地方。

“是这里。”Dan微微抬起了Eddie的臀部，让他和Venom可以很清晰看到那个一张一合的肉色小洞，他用手指摩挲着伸了进去，但涌洞的主人不喜欢这个，他强力的扭动腰肢，想要摆脱这个外侵物。医生并不介意，他的经验让他知道哪里可以让男人获得最大的快感。他的手指准确找准了那个点，按了下去。

 

“他真美，不是吗？”

 

**我喜欢他这样！**

 

Eddie从来不知道前列腺竟然，快感洗刷着，让他忍不住讨好似的往Dan身上蹭，用身体恳求他再来一次。

 

Dan当然并不吝啬，他愿意让Eddie臣服在快感之下。自己给予的快感。

 

**现在我不喜欢了。**

 

Dan还没反应过来，就被大力甩出了房间，这次并没有什么保护物，一阵疼痛袭来，他晕了过去。

 

Venom重新爬上了Eddie的小腿。欲望和空虚折磨着Eddie，他嘶哑喊这“你到底在玩什么？”

 

**我在学习，让** **Eddie** **舒服的方法。电影说实践是最好的老师。**

说完Venom就贴上Eddie，他蒙上了Eddie的双眼、滑入了Eddie的口中轻挑着他的舌头、他摩挲着Eddie敏感的耳廓、他溜入Eddie的后穴，膨胀、挤压、碾转。他能感受到Eddie砰砰不停的心跳声。

 

Dan没资格让你快乐，我才会让你更快乐的。


End file.
